


What Happens In Fall

by PlopPlop



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, confessions and cuddles, not explicit smut but like dry humping so i tagged as explicit, oh 2park is here too, pinch of side jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlopPlop/pseuds/PlopPlop
Summary: The heater is broken is the Wanna One dorms which could either be really terrible, or it could be the perfect opportunity, at least for Daniel that is.





	What Happens In Fall

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is! i haven’t written in so long forgive this but i love writing for ongniel! 
> 
> thank you to the prompt maker i thought the prompt was so cute i hope i did it justice ;-;

  
———

“We are going to freeze to death...” Daehwi said, shivering against the couch, contemplating their own doom. It was probably the exhaustion making it worse and the last thing they needed right now was for the stupid heater to be broken.

Seongwoo called the 9th floor to see if they could all stay with them. Unfortunately, they were facing the same crisis. Now he is making tea while the others huddle together in the living room, as if that was going to make them warmer. Seongwoo walks back into the living room to see Daniel lighting his candles.

“Oh, sorry Seongwoo, can I use these?” He asks even though they were already lit. Seongwoo snorts under his breath, feeling the desperation they all have to gain some kind of warmth.

“Go ahead, but all you’re doing is making the room smell like clean cotton.”

Daniel wraps a blanket around him tighter, burying his face into the fabric. “Was it always this cold? It’s only fall,” Daniel questions, wishing the heater could magically work again.

  
“It’s mid fall now, makes sense it’s getting colder.” Seongwoo places the tea he made on the table, clinking it with his finger. “Here, this should warm you guys up.”

Jihoon scrambles to Seongwoo and takes a cup of tea, sighing at the warm sensation on his hands. “Thanks hyung, see ya later!”

Seongwoo stands up after realizing Jihoon was beginning to walk away. “What? Where are you going, I thought we were all going to stay here?”

“I mean, we could all stay in here doing nothing and freeze...or I could go in my room, play video games and freeze.”

“You’re kidding...”

Woojin slowly stands up, crossing his arms in a shivering motion. “And I’m going to watch him play video games and freeze, bye!”

Before Seongwoo could even say anything, he catches Daehwi and Jinyoung leaving from the side of his eye. “Wow you guys too, my own son...”

“Sorry...we appreciate the tea, but we rather warm up in a different way,” Daehwi explains.

“Excuse me...” Seongwoo said, about to snap at the assumption.

“We’re gonna cuddle,” Jinyoung clarifies before walking out with Daehwi.

Seongwoo sighs in relief. “Fine, do what you want!” Seongwoo slumps down on the floor, locking eyes with Daniel sitting across from him.

“You gonna leave me too?” Seongwoo half jokes.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Daniel said a bit too quickly, causing him to blush. “E-especially since you went out of your way to make some tea.”

Seongwoo smiles, notably pleased by the answer. “Thanks, though it probably won’t help at this point,” he said making a point to chatter his teeth. Daniel pokes his head out of the little cocoon he’s made for himself and laughs because everything Seongwoo does is cute, even if he doesn’t intend it to be. And that is Daniel’s dilemma. He finds Seongwoo cute. Irresistibly cute. The kind of cute that makes you want to take care of someone and just stare at them in a totally not creepy way. So it is safe to say Daniel is completely smitten with Seongwoo.

Too bad confessing or even having these romantic feelings terrify him. Daniel has never been one to hold back about how he feels, but this was different. This was his group-mate, his freaking best friend that he was constantly making heart eyes at. But he still likes him. Naturally, anyone would want to touch, hug, or do “other” things with the person they like. So instead of seeing a shivering Seongwoo, freezing his ass off, Daniel sees an opportunity.

“You cold...?”

Seongwoo looks over at Daniel and gives him a “no shit” expression. “Now what could have gave you that impression?”

Daniel smooshes his face with his hands, trying to figure out a way to ask Seongwoo this question. He unwraps himself from the blanket and taps the space next to him. _Smooth_ _Daniel_...

Seongwoo tilts his head. “Are you inviting me to share a blanket?”

Daniel’s face brightens by about 70%. “No, well yes. I meant we could...warm each other up?”

“...Warm each other up?” Seongwoo raises a questionable eyebrow. He has to admit, as much as the other members tease him, he loves to tease them back, especially Daniel.

“Come on, it’s dangerous outside the blanket.”

Seongwoo scrunches his face in the form of a cringe. “Are you proud of yourself for that one?”

“Yeah, a little bit.” Apparently, Daniel’s lame joke was effective, as Seongwoo takes the intuitive to crawl over to Daniel’s side. Before Daniel can react, Seongwoo plops himself between Daniel’s legs with his back almost touching his chest. Daniel’s lucky Seongwoo can’t see his face from this position, because he’s at about 100%.

Seongwoo huddles in the blanket, propping his knees against his chest. “Tell me if this position is uncomfortable...” He said shyly, as if he has a right to be shy after that bold action.

“It’s fine, this is good too.” Daniel has no complaints. He has goosebumps and he’s pretty sure it’s not from being cold. Daniel observes the back of Seongwoo’s neck, never noticing the small mole on it. “You have a mole of your neck.”

Seongwoo nods in confusion at the random statement. “I know, its right here.” He points to the mole on the side of his neck.

“No, not there, here.” Daniel pokes the spot on the back of his neck to give Seongwoo an idea of where it is.

“Oh, I guess I could never see it.”

“It’s cute.” _You’re_ _cute_ is what he wants to say.

“Of course it’s cute, it’s apart of me after all.”

“Wow, how confident! I could be lying you know? It could be the ugliest mole I’ve ever seen.” Daniel teases.

“It could be ugly, but you somehow still find it cute.”

Daniel has nothing to say to that because it couldn’t be more true. Whipped culture at its finest. Daniel hears Seongwoo chuckle, his back suddenly resting against his chest. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just thinking I do feel a bit warmer now.”

Daniel gives a nervous laugh. They have sat close to each other before. They’ve held hands, they’ve hugged, but nothing had ever felt as intimate as this. He could feel the other’s breathing against his chest and he subconsciously began to match it. “Of course you do, that is why I suggested it after all.”

“No, you suggested we should cuddle.”

“Those were not my exact words.”

“It didn’t need to be exact.”

“Are you picking a fight with me?”

“Maybe, either way you’re not good at this cuddling thing,” Seongwoo sighs dramatically.

“Excuse me?” Daniel said as if taking great offense. “That’s because this isn’t cuddling.” Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and presses his chin against his shoulder. “ _This_ is cuddling.”

Now it’s Seongwoo’s turn to be flustered. Sure, Seongwoo was provoking Daniel, but he wasn’t quite prepared to feel Daniel’s breath so close to his neck. His stomach turns to knots as the younger tightens his arms around him. Daniel feels extremely blessed in this moment having his arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s slim body. He expects Seongwoo to say something, but all he hears is low breathing. Daniel isn’t sure what Seongwoo is thinking, but Daniel knows that his mind is currently on the other’s scent. His nose brushes against the others neck as he takes in the smell of mint.

Seongwoo doesn’t move or say anything as the other gets lost on his neck, that is until he feels Daniel’s lips brush against it causing him to make an obscene sound. He covers his mouth, not even knowing how sensitive that spot was himself.

“Seongwoo...” He hears, dangerously close to his ear. Seongwoo’s breath hitches as he feels Daniel’s head slump on his shoulder. “What would you do if I said I like you?”

“A-are you confessing to me right now?”

“It depends on what you would say...”

“That’s a cheap way to get out of rejection,”

“You’re not rejecting me though.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because we’re still here, stuck together like this, and your heart is beating as fast as mine.”

Seongwoo didn’t even notice Daniel’s hand pressed against his heart. Daniel was always one to notice the small details. “You caught me.”

“So...?” Daniel urges, still waiting for a clear answer.

“I would say...I like you too.” Seongwoo turns his head to face Daniel as the other lifts their head from his shoulder. Daniel looks back at him and all the nervousness comes back, but it feels good. He wants to see his face when he confesses for real.

“Seongwoo, I like you.”

Seongwoo takes a moment to absorb the sweet words. “I like you too.”

Seongwoo wraps the blanket around them tighter and looks down at Daniel’s lips. As if reading Seongwoo’s mind, Daniel brings his hand to Seongwoo’s cheek and turns his face towards him more. He kisses his bottom lip, then his top lip, leaving a lingering kiss, barely separating when it ends. Daniel feels Seongwoo say his name against his lips and it feels so nice. He wants to kiss him again, but stiffens when Seongwoo brushes up against a certain area of his.

“Daniel...you’re poking my back...” Seongwoo said in a low voice as if it was a secret. Daniel’s eyes widen from the sudden revelation, moving his hands to cover his erection.

“Wow, this is embarrassing...”

Seongwoo moves out from the blanket and faces Daniel. “It’s cute.” Seongwoo climbs onto Daniel’s lap, his legs straddling him on both sides. “You’re cute...” Seongwoo licks between Daniel’s lips urging the other to spread them open so he can feel him more. Daniel obliges, tasting Seongwoo’s tongue as soon as he lets him in. The kiss is slow, almost excruciatingly slow as if they don’t want the moment to pass. Seongwoo takes Daniel’s face in his hands and nibbles on Daniel’s bottom lip. Daniel rests his hand on the small of Seongwoo’s back and adjusts himself underneath him, causing friction between the two. Seongwoo lets out a soft moan through their kiss, his hands clenching Daniel’s shirt.

Seongwoo pulls away, realizing he is hard now too. Smirking to himself, he slowly rocks forward, pressing their erections together. Daniel grunts as Seongwoo continues to sway his hips back and forth. The thin material of their pajamas allow them to feel the outline of each other’s dicks even more. Daniel runs his hands under Seongwoo’s shirt, massaging his skin as Seongwoo rocks his hips even harder. Daniel grinds his clothed erection against Seongwoo, making him moan. He tries to subdue it by biting his lip, but his voice still escapes through.

They have to admit, this method of warming up had to be the best solution because they were feeling hot. Daniel reconnects their lips and pushes Seongwoo down onto the floor. “ _Fuck_ ,” Daniel moans, feeling like he’s about to cum. Seongwoo wraps his legs around Daniel, pushing their erections closer together. Their voices become hushed as they both feel themselves getting close. Seongwoo bites Daniel’s lip again because he loves it so much. It’s plump and red and just begging to be sucked on.

“ _Daniel_...”

He comes on the spot, just by hearing his name in that seductive voice of his. Seongwoo follows shortly after, scrunching his face in pleasure. Daniel collapses on Seongwoo, burying his red face in his shoulder. “We should probably get up and change,” Daniel muffles, not making any effort to move.

“Yeah, we should.”

———

They never got up. In fact, they fell asleep right in each other’s arms, bundled up in the blanket. Seongwoo figures they haven’t slept for long, seeing as it is still night time. Seongwoo looks at Daniel still sleeping and can’t help but caress his cheek. “I guess we’re together now,” he said to himself, leaning in to kiss his nose.

“You guys are really disgusting...”

Seongwoo looks up and there Jihoon and Woojin were, looking down at them in disapproval. “Hey guys, uh...we were just sharing a blanket to warm up.”

“If sharing a blanket includes dry humping like some horny teenagers,” Jihoon refutes.

“How did you-“

“Other people live here! This is literally the living room!”

“You guys share a room and still made us witness that...” Woojin adds.

“Okay...maybe points were made.” Seongwoo gives up trying to cover it up. Daniel stirs around and rubs his eyes, smiling as he leans into Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo, morning kiss?” He said pouting his lips, not realizing Jihoon and Woojin are there or that it’s not morning for that matter. He opens his eyes when he hears Jihoon make a gagging noise.

“I might throw up like I almost did a couple hours ago walking in on you two. I felt bad and thought you guys might be lonely out here but seems you guys were doing just fine,” Jihoon spat, making his distaste clear. “Anyways, I’m going to sleep. Thanks for ruining my night and congrats I guess.”

Woojin gives them an awkward thumbs up before following Jihoon back into their room.  
  
“Thanks!” Daniel grins.

Seongwoo lightly hits Daniel’s shoulder and then his own forehead. “They will never let us live this down.”

Daniel just laughs. “Don’t worry, it will never happen again, in the living room anyway.”

Daniel was already talking about next time. Seongwoo didn’t realize how fast everything had went between them, but he was looking forward to it. Seongwoo lays back down, snuggling into Daniel’s chest. “The heater is still broken, we might as well just stay like this.”

Daniel kisses Seongwoo’s lips because now he can. This was his group-mate, his best friend, and now his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!
> 
> happy gapyeonging!
> 
> i have written works here before but under another alias, si**se***


End file.
